Yao Ming
Yao Ming is a 2011 song released by David Banner, featuring Lil Wayne & 2 Chainz on accompanying vocals. Lyrics Banner Hello its Mr. David Banner, your bitch eater I suggest that you dont kiss or hug her and dont eat her I Run DMCs in this bitch in my adidas I was chose to expose when you chose as a leader Yes Im fresh like a rose picked from the garden of Eden Im stepped out the rose my game rose like Easter I got a couple bitches thats painted like Mona Lisa Now I fuck em at my leisure and i never touch my visa So ghetto, my kicks so retro, got nuts like a rhino, call them Marc Ecko You know I ain't braggin, Im just sayin I know yall said it too, cuz yall niggas playin Bitch Chorus And bitch Im tall as Yao Ming And bitch Im tall as Yao Ming Look at my daddy (x4) Yao Ming Look at my daddy (x4) Chainz Lets make a toast to the breadwinner I am so damn hot on the scale winter Life a bitch, Ill dance with her All up in the sand with her Try to get up in the bed with her And put my third leg in her Oh Ive been pumpin pussy like gas, nigga Got my fofo, youll get 8 like math nigga Still use a shoe box for my stash nigga Money so tall you gone need a drug round with ya Self esteem high like 26 You can catch me gettin high with like 20 bitches Takein plenty pictures, yea you know Im camera ready Im about to wax that ass I got my camera ready Chorus Look at my daddy (x4) And bitch Im tall as Yao Ming Look at my daddy (x4) And bitch Im tall as Yao Ming Look at my daddy (x4) Yao Ming Look at my daddy (x4) Wayne Ok, traffic on Mars, smokin in a spaceship Bright red flag stickin out like fake lips Im forever young, forever Young Mula Bitch, cash money is an army, oorah Tunechi be what they call me Im everything but sorry Get a bad ass high yellow bitch to come and ride my horse I named it Charlie No cream in my coffee, dont bleed on my carpet I falls in love with all these hoes, but its money over bitches regardless Im so high I won't come down, boy my pack be dumb loud Waiting for one of these niggas to cross the line, like a touchdown I gotchu, Im Piru, bitch Im out there by you Blade on the AK, cut your ass like high school David banner on the beat, bitch, dig it like a deep ditch I got the world in my hands Im about to make a fist Ha, I stand tall as Yao Ming! Blocka pow pow ping must be New Orleans! Chorus Why it sucks #The lyrics are ridiculous. #On the subject of that, the lyric "I been pumpin' pussy like gas, nigga" is disturbing #The refrain of "Look at my daddy" is grating. #David Banner's rapping voice is awful #The beat is very out of place on this song #This song has nothing to do with the basketball player Yao Ming. #The cover art￼ is offensive. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:David Banner Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Racist Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing